To Pay A Visit
by Pitari
Summary: After Future Trunks defeats the Androids in his time, years later, he visits the Present time. What'll happen when he meets Kid Trunks?
1. Arrival

**To Pay A Visit**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dragonball Z or GT.

**Author's Note: **This is my very first fan fiction relating to Dragonball Z. Please tell me what you think and review. The characters are probably out of character. This is more of an introductory chapter.

_~Somewhere in the Future Timeline; Taking place after Trunks had defeated the Androids in his time:_

"Trunks, I have great news for you!" a middle-aged Bulma exclaimed, as she wiped her brow. Bulma seemed to be breathing heavily, and covered in grease markings. Trunks, from the future timeline, gazed up intently as his mother. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what she would say.

"What is it?" Trunks inquired, while she placed a small capsule in his palm.

He was still slightly confused, as he opened it by pressing against its top while tossing it on the ground. He gaped as a sleek time capsule, a shade of amber appeared in the cloud of smoke. "I don't understand."

"Well, I've been working on the time machine for a while now, and it's possible for you to visit the past once again!"

"That's…incredible!" Trunks exclaimed, a ridiculous grin gracing his lips.

"Since I'll be remodeling Capsule Corp. and what not, I just thought you might want to see your family. I suppose the Trunks from the past is about eight years old now. Call it a vacation?"

"Seriously? No evil I need to warn them about, nothing?"

"Not at all. After all these years, wouldn't it be interesting to visit them?" she questioned gently, smiling like he younger self.

"Of course, but you aren't worried?" Trunks asked, still blinking from her sudden outburst.

Bulma burst out gently laughing. "It's fine, Trunks. Have some fun, will you? Please don't worry about me."

"Alright," he answered, a content expression crossing his face, "but when should I be back?"

"I expect you to be back by my birthday," she answered, a hint of humor in her voice.

"That's in many months from now," he said, his lips curving upwards, "but, I wonder how they'll react when I arrive."

"I know my younger self would love to have you live with them."

"Well, alright. I suppose I'll head out tomorrow."

_~In the Future timeline; In front of Capsule Corp:_

"See you in a while, mom," Trunks said, waving at her.

"Of course," Bulma answered, waving back at him. She watched as the time capsule vanish into thin air.

_~In the Present timeline; Outside of West City:_

Future Trunks stepped out of the amber, good-as-new, time capsule. He immediately tapped a button on the side of the machine, to convert it to its capsule form.

Scanning the area, he brushed the lavender strands of his hair to the side. His lavender locks reached to his shoulders, so he had tied them back, just like he did when he exited the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He was dressed in a han purple, cropped jacket with a Capsule Corporation patch on the left sleeve, upon a black top. He wore dense, gray, baggy pants followed by yellow boots. His sword was strapped upon his back.

He headed towards Capsule Corporation, where he would see his family.

_~In the Present timeline; In front of Capsule Corp:_

Future Trunks arrived at the front step of the dome-shaped building. He hesitantly rang the doorbell, waiting for the door to be opened. An eight-year-old child answered the door, with similar lavender hair and deep-set, azure eyes. "Uh, sorry, but my mom's married, and she doesn't want to go out on dates," the child Trunks answered.

Future Trunks blinked in surprise, and before he could reply, a younger Bulma came to the door.

"T-Trunks, is that you?" Bulma whispered.

"Huh? Of course it's me," the eight-year-old Trunks answered, in a confused tone.

"No, not you," she answered, as she embraced her future son.

"But what're you doing here?" she inquired, smiling that she finally had seen her future son again. _(A/N: The last time she did was in the movie, Bojack Unbound, where Future Trunks comes back after he defeats the androids.)_

"Visiting, I think," Future Trunks answered, chuckling.

"Please, tell me you're staying for a while? I don't want to see you go just yet," she pleaded.

"Yeah, I'll be staying for a while. It's nice to see you too."

"That's great! Do you have a place to stay? You're welcome here."

"Um, no, I do not, but thank you."

"Then, come on in! We have many things to talk about," Bulma replied, dragging her future son to the living room.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" inquired eight-year-old Trunks.

_~In the Present timeline; In the living room of Capsule Corp:_

Future Trunks took a seat on the couch, while Bulma and Trunks were seated beside him.

"I don't understand," Trunks said, frowning, "Who are you?"

"Well, this may sound bizarre, Trunks, but he's actually you, from the future, a world where we never had to live in. In his time, everyone we know and love was gone. They were defeated by the Androids, so Trunks traveled to the past in the time machine to prevent things from happening. Sadly, there were two different realities, so even if he had changed the past, the future would remain. But, when Trunks went back to the future, he defeated the Androids. That's it, correct?" Bulma questioned.

Future Trunks nodded, as Trunks looked at him with an expression of a combination of disbelief and awe. "That's cool! But, aren't you lonely in your time?" Trunks questioned softly.

"Somewhat, but I've gotten used to it," he answered, a small, melancholy smile appearing on his face, as he ruffled the kid's hair.

"Then, I'm your little brother from now on! Wow, this is so cool. I've always wanted a big brother, and I've been a little jealous of Goten since he has Gohan!"

"Goten?" Future Trunks raised an eyebrow.

"He's Gohan's little brother, and he's my best friend!"

"I see," Future Trunks answered, caressing his chin with a finger, "so, I probably missed a lot, huh?"

"I suppose so. Let me think," Bulma murmured, and then she replied, "Everyone is alive and well. Vegeta hasn't changed a bit, and he usually take Trunks out trainin-"

"He actually spends time with him?" he interrupted, startled, "but he didn't even let me train ten feet near him!"

"Oh, I suppose ever since you were defeated by Cell, Vegeta vowed to never let anything happen like that to his children again."

Future Trunks could not help but grin at her comment.

"As I was saying, Trunks and Goten spend a lot of time together, and they're great friends, although Vegeta doesn't really approve of them-"

Bulma was interrupted once more, but this time, by Vegeta who was leaning against the wall, "The two children are both super saiyans as well."

Vegeta gave his infamous smirk, and they wondered when he got here. "Well, it seems you came back."

"Right," Future Trunks said, before turning to Trunks, "that's quite an accomplishment for your age. How did you do it? Usually it's triggered by rage and anger, but how did you…?"

"I don't know. I was just training and it happened one day," Trunks responded, grinning proudly, "Are you a super saiyan too?"

"Yes, and I reached that level when I was about fourteen. It was triggered when I found the dead body of Gohan, and I just lost control."

Bulma sighed, and said, "May I continue? Well, now I just lost my place. Anyways, you know 18? She actually married Krillin, and they had a sweet child named Marron. 18 is our friend, too."

He made a choking sound, and stuttered, "Is that even possible?"

"Well, seeing that it happened. Yes."

"I sure missed out on a lot."

"But now I have someone to play with!" Trunks exclaimed gleefully, taking the hand of his older self and leading him to his bedroom.

"Don't stay up too long, Trunks! Your bedtime is in thirty minutes!" Bulma called out.

_~Nighttime; In Trunk's bedroom:_

Eight-year-old Trunk's bedroom is what he would call a complete disaster; clothes were sprawled in heaps, thrown about carelessly in the room, so badly that it appeared as if they had been crumpled up for ages. The room could be immediately determined as a child's room. The wallpaper was a light, friendly color. An abundance of toys were scattered on the carpet.

"Sorry, it's such a mess. Mom's always been telling me to clean up."

Future Trunks smiled gently at his younger self. _He's such a cute kid._

He walked slowly towards the kid's drawer where a picture frame lay untouched. He gazed curiously at him, seeing that it was a photograph of a young Trunks who was in his mother's arms, and an irritated Vegeta. He chuckled at the image, before turning back to Trunks.

"I think I have all the toys in the world!" the younger Trunks exclaimed, grinning proudly.

"That's pretty cool."

The two's laughter could be heard down the corridors, which brought a smile upon Bulma's lips.

"You're really cool, you know?" Trunks said to his future self.

"You aren't bad yourself."

"Can you tell me things about yourself?" Trunks inquired, as he climbed onto his bed. Future Trunks was seated at the edge of his bed, and was happy to oblige.

"Well…to start off, I first came into this timeline to see Goku. Frieza, who was supposedly a great threat had arrived as well. Goku had not came to Earth yet, so I had to stepped in. I defeated Frieza with one slice of my sword…" Future Trunks explained, then glancing down at the kid.

Trunks was lulled into a gentle slumber by his words.

Future Trunks smiled, then flicked off the light to leave him in peace. "G'night."

_~Nighttime; In Future Trunk's bedroom:_

Future Trunks was grateful that he could have a room. He lay there on his bed, silently and gazed at the bare ceiling. He squeezed his azure eyes shut, wondering when he would fall asleep. His lavender locks was matted against the bed.

Suddenly, the door opened with a creaking sound.

Future Trunks sat up, with a quizzical expression.

Trunks was at the door, dragging a blanket along with him. "When I woke up, you were gone."

"Sorry kid, I just didn't want to bother you."

"But, I can't sleep now," Trunks murmured. His hands stretched out towards his older self and were immediately answered as he straightened up and then proceeded to accompany him.

"You can sleep here. Good night," Future Trunks said, ruffling his younger self's hair.

**Author's Note: **Introductory chapter…


	2. Introductory Chapter: Morning

**Author's Note: **For those asking when this takes place, this is going to take place in the _World Tournament Saga_, which will eventually lead to the _Majin Buu Saga_. This will include Majin Buu, so don't worry. I have never played _Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road_, the video game for PSP, that involves Future Trunks meeting Buu, but after reading the summary for the game, I suppose this fan fiction is similar to that game, just less confusing.

_~Nighttime; In Future Trunk's bedroom:_

Opening the door, she crept across the silent hallway to the door that faced hers. With a slight smile, she grabbed the dull handle and turned it, pushing slightly the door gave way and opened to a silent, room, the only light being in the form of a faint lamp plugged in over by the window. Silently, she walked over to the bed.

"How sweet," Bulma murmured gently, trying to prevent the ludicrous smile from overpowering her lips. The two sleeping Trunks' could be mistaken for siblings, she had thought. She then left the room with a content sigh.

_~Morning; In Future Trunk's bedroom:_

Eight-year-old Trunks mumbled softly, flopping on his stomach, allowing the gently sunlight to be cast upon his back. He found it oddly comfortable, and he buried herself deeper in the pillow. He struggled to open his eyes, since he didn't want to, but he had to wake up sooner or later.

Future Trunks was at the edge of the bed, looking down at his younger self. "Hey kid, I know you're awake," he said, a hint of humor in his voice.

"Nngh…fine, you win," Trunks muttered, sitting up.

"Where are you going?" Future Trunks inquired.

"Dad makes me train with him early in the morning, you know, for the upcoming World Martial Arts Tournament. It's exhausting, really," he explained, emitting a drawn-out sigh.

_Tournament, huh? _A look of interest crossed Future Trunk's face. If he had entered, he could possibly show how much he progressed over the years. "Wait, aren't you a bit young?"

"That's what Mom had said. I know, how about you come and train with me? Then, I'll show you how strong I am!"

"Sure. I don't know how Father would react though…" Future Trunks muttered, but he was interested how his younger self was growing up to be.

"Hey, don't worry about that. I know Dad can be tense, but I'm sure he won't mind," assured his younger counterpart, "so, come on!"

_~Morning; Gravity Chamber:_

Future Trunks was lead to the front of Capsule Corporation, where a pod-like object was. He followed Trunks by stepping foot in the strange contraption, where he suddenly dropped to his knees. The atmosphere was stifling and oppressive, and he felt as if he could not breathe. He was being pressured to the floor, while he tried to stand up. As he succeeded, his azure orbs broadened at the sight of his younger counterpart having no trouble strolling about. "What…what is this place?"

"This is the Gravity Chamber!" exclaimed Trunks, merrily. "Dad, if it's okay, big brother is here with us?"

Vegeta seemed to be striking thin air with his aggressive blows as he stood his ground.

"Are you certain this isn't too much for you, _Mirai_?" he questioned smugly.

Future Trunks blinked at what his father had called him. _Well, this is like him, I suppose. _"No, not at all," he slightly fibbed. He glanced over at a screen, which had said that the room was two hundred times Earth's gravity. The first question that came to mind was that if his father was crazy. He muttered something as he attempted to avoid the floor, since the pressure was overbearing.

"Then, let me see how much you've improved," Vegeta said, almost tauntingly to Future Trunks.

"I beg your pardon?" He supposed eight-year-old Trunks had sparred with his father, but on the other hand, he did not want to hurt him. To think, he had surpassed his father once when he reached the Ascended Saiyan level. He did not want to get off the wrong foot with him again.

"Fight me," Vegeta summarized his words.

"If you say so," he answered, slightly uncertainly. In a fighting stance, he cautiously eyed his father. It was difficult to move, due to the gravity chamber's force.

"Yeah! I bet you're really strong, big brother!" cheered Trunks, watching intently.

"And, don't think of using that sword of yours. A true saiyan doesn't need weapons to aid him."

Future Trunks answered by removing the sheathed sword on his back and dropped it on the floor. "Happy?"

Vegeta immediately charged straight at him, combining punches and kicks in mid-air.

Future Trunks was temporarily caught off guard, but quickly recovered as he started to block and counterattack. The two attacked with punches and kicks, blocking most of each other's moves as though anticipating each one. Future Trunks grunted as he staggered backwards, cursing that it was too difficult to move around in the chamber. Then, he immediately went with the idea that came to mind.

Suddenly, golden energy blossomed around him, enveloping his body. His lavender hair had transformed into golden locks and his azure eyes turned a cold shade of turquoise.

Future Trunks glanced at his hand, closing his palm. A small smile caressed his lips when he learned that he regained his swiftness.

"If you're going to play that way," Vegeta said, smirking as a golden aura emitted from his own body.

With a blur of their movement, their strikes seemed hauntingly familiar. When Vegeta threw a punch, right at his face, Future Trunks blurred out of sight, only to strike him from behind. His father landed on the floor with a deafening thud, only to look up at him after with cold eyes that shone emptiness. _He seems…angry. _

Vegeta grunted, "Enough." His locks returned to their original, ebon shade. He then walked over to the screen, only to hit a few buttons. Unexpectedly, numerous targets surrounded them in mid-air, only to abruptly attack Future Trunks.

As expected from Vegeta, Future Trunks slashed at the targets with his bare hands, emitting ki blasts.

"You've…improved," his father muttered. He could not determine if he was irritated, or if he content. He longed to know what his father was thinking, and wondered if he was closing himself off of him again.

"I knew it! Big brother is incredibly powerful!" Trunks exclaimed, jumping up and down with content. A look of admiration crossed his face; it seemed impossible to the eight-year-old that they were the same person. Future Trunks was kind towards him, and it made Trunks pleased that he was. His older counterpart had a dark, somber past, yet he still had that affectionate smile on his face; a smile that caused himself to eventually smile. Trunks admired him for that fact.

Future Trunks could not help but have an uncertain smile on his face.

"I want to try now," said Trunks.

"Try…what?" questioned his older self.

"Try to show you how strong I am, of course," responded Trunks enthusiastically.

"Certainly," he answered, with a chuckle, "I guess Father has taught you well, then."

"I guess so." Trunks was used to the force emitted from the Gravity Chamber. He began to gather his strength, and then a soft, golden aura had enveloped his body. His locks had been sharpened, and gained a luminous shade of gold.

"This is…incredible," murmured Future Trunks, fascinated at the amount of power he had displayed at such a young age.

"I know, right?" his younger counterpart said, bouncing around. He beamed proudly, and appreciated the attention he received. Suddenly, his golden locks had reverted back to its lavender color, and a frown was set upon his lips.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, er…I'm hungry," Trunks managed to murmur, his words followed by a drawn-out growl emitting from his stomach.

The two look-alikes joined to harmonious laughter, as Vegeta grunted in the back. Vegeta had turned off the pressure in the chamber, and opened the door. They obeyed, and they had all departed to breakfast. A saiyan's hunger could certainly not be avoided.

_~Morning; Dining Room:_

"Well, good morning!" beamed Bulma, a broad grin on her face. Finally, she was able to sit down with her future son in peace, not worrying about any evil lurking around the corner.

"Hi Mom!" replied Trunks in a similar, cheerful tone. Future Trunks merely nodded, as they seated themselves comfortably at the rectangular table.

"What would you like, Trunks? Err, I mean, the Trunks from the fu-"

"I guess you can just call me _Mirai_, as father does," Future Trunks simply said, "and just coffee would be alright, nothing more."

Bulma emitted a bubbly giggle, and patted Future Trunks. "An adult, are you?" As she waited for the beverage to boil for her future son, and husband, she set down a plate in front of her favorite eight-year-old. "Nothing beats a healthy breakfast."

Eight-year-old Trunks looked at his plate quizzically. It did not contain his usual milk and cereal, but instead; on the left corner of the plate lay two spinach leaves and round, ripe cherry tomatoes. In the centermost, was a slice of toast. Trunks had a blank expression written over his face. "Uh…"

Although, it did not seem appetizing, Trunks had sparked an idea. He took the two, miniature tomatoes and placed them gently on the slice of toast. He then draped the two vegetables with the spinach leaves.

"I call it, 'Mom and Dad in bed,' pretty neat, huh? I don't know why Mom and Dad share a bed though. The bread is the bed, the tomatoes are Mom and Dad, and the leaves are the blankets, get it?"

Bulma merely gaped at her son, a light pink immediately tinting her cheeks. While, Vegeta, on the other hand, had took a sip of his coffee when he heard his son's words. He expelled his steaming coffee out of his mouth, splattering it all over who sat close to him, who was none other than Future Trunks.

Future Trunks remained speechless, and he seemed to be almost twitching.

"Um, are you all okay?" Trunks inquired innocently, shattering the silence.

**Author's Note: **Always read the Author's Note at the top of each chapter. Please review if you want me to update, since I really appreciate feedback.


End file.
